


Kid

by Fuyu_Dragnoneel



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff and Smut, Hurt, M/M, References to Depression, Sadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyu_Dragnoneel/pseuds/Fuyu_Dragnoneel
Summary: How did Misaki and Reisi meet each other and fall in love?Let's see it :)
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Yata Misaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. 24/12

"I SIGN! LET ME SIGN!" Exclaimed the skateboarder, ready to sign that adoption document.  
"Go away. Me first." The blue king shoved him away, leaving almost everyone stunned because of his bad attitudine. Misaki wasn't shocked, he knew how rude his much loved Rei-chan could actually be.  
"YAH!" he recovered from the push quickly approaching his companion.  
"I wanted to be the first! You're so bad! Are you sure you're representing justice?"  
"Sh, be good, it's your turn" he put down his pen grabbing the other by the hips.  
"Yessir!" 

"Who could have said ... that those two ..." Izumo sighed as he watched his friend sign that piece of paper.  
"How did it all start in your opinion?" Rikio whispered, still upset by that totally unlikely relationship.  
"I don't know ... but apparently they both seem to have a split personality .." Izumo chuckled seeing them bickering animatedly.

It was December, his first Christmas alone at homra. Misaki walked slowly as the snow crashed against his poor head. The bar was empty, cold. Everyone had betrayed him, no one was left there. Weren't they a family? Apparently those were just fine words.  
He sniffed as he felt a black hole in the place of his heart - he couldn't feel anything anymore ... or was the pain so bad he couldn't recognize it?  
His head was full of thoughts, he wanted to scream. He needed to scream even if no one would ever hear it, in those deserted streets in the twenty-fourth of December. What if they were crowded? Who would ever have understood him?  
If he screamed, no one would save him. If he kept quiet, no one would notice. His anger was now uncontrollable, he had to punch something or someone to feel better.  
Why did he have to suffer alone? To hell with everyone, he would have killed the first person who came under his eye to bring pain to others too ...  
why did he have to be the only one to die suffocated by that immense emptiness? The hole in his chest was devouring him. 

A figure caught his attention in a square near the railway. Sitting on a bench, bent over himself, in the cold as a homeless man was the one who had torn everything, everything from him! That bastard who had killed his king, his hero, his savior ... his Mikoto.  
he clenched his fists as he felt the blood boil in his veins and at a brisk pace he rushed to him.  
When the other noticed it too, he raised his head showing his light-rimmed glasses all fogged and shiny like his now reddish eyes.  
"Y-you regret it huh?" Misaki whispered in a hoarse voice, the pain had become more acute, now he could not confuse it.  
The king continued to stare at him, maintaining that look of superiority that had always led the young man to despise him.  
"You're smiling... ahah ... you killed a man. How disgusting. Scum like you should die swallowed up by the darkness ... yet you are here." He gritted his teeth in desperate need to hit him.  
"Pff ..." the king burst out laughing leaving the minor confused. The confusion, however, did not last long; as soon as he saw a drop of water go through the major, he threw himself on him to punch him in the face.  
"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT. NO. TO CRY." He tried to hit him again but was stopped by his change of expression.  
From a derisive smile to a suffering look.  
"... kill yourself ... you did ... just take me off ... everything ..." The strong emotions of the skater finally had an effect on him. He began to cry, there, sitting on the belly of the blue king, the one who had put an end to the last breaths of his beloved Souh.  
"... coward. You finish if you can't stand me." The blue spoke for the first time.  
Misaki continued to cry, firmly holding a fist aimed at his jaw.  
He was now shaking too much to make any move.  
"All right...s-so ... live with regrets. Let yourself be devoured by the same darkness that haunts me! Dying would be too good for a being like you! You'll suffer the same pains as me!"  
Munakata looked up at the sky where snowflakes kept falling and then returned his gaze to the skater. His lips were frozen and only then he realized that the child was in shorts.  
Idiot, he thought as he took it off to stand up ignoring his spasms.  
"Get up. Or freeze to death."  
"Fuck it!"  
"If you die here in the cold, how are you going to make sure that I suffer an incredible pain?"  
"Shut up you idiot!"  
Munakata squinted. He wasn't the one who was in shorts in December. 

Misaki walked into the big house only to be bathed in warmth.  
"Munakata-sama! Welcome back!" The maids said in chorus. Misaki jumped realizing where he was and terrified looked at the major, now amused by his change of mood.  
"Prepare something warm for the kid" he said going through the lines of maids. 

Misaki could have punched him, he would have popped him, he could have insulted him ... but he didn't.  
Kid. His cheeks were again colored with a thousand tears at hearing that much hated nickname of him but which now made him feel at home. Izumo, Mikoto, Tatara, Rikio, Dewa and others of the Homra had called him kid at least once. The memory of that nickname, had rekindled in Misaki the desire to fight to get back what he had.


	2. tears and food

"Hey kid, why don't you eat?" Misaki was seated at a large table, facing the blue king. There was so much food he didn't know where to start. It was so frustrating that that blue bastard could eat that food every day while Misaki had to fast for days because he didn't have enough money to buy anything to eat.   
"well ... I'm not hungry, I don't want to eat .." he said ignoring her empty stomach.   
"Are you sure? I can't eat all by myself."   
"It's your fault for asking for so much food ... rather, why do you help me?"  
"mh?"  
"I am a member of the Homra. You are the king of the fourth chapter. We are enemies! Why are you doing this?"   
"I'm just saving you from the winter outside. You're a lost kid, I'm the person in charge of safety in this town. I have to help you."   
"Are you doing it just for your job? You suck."  
"If you can't stand me, the door is there. I've already done what I had to. Now, staying here or dying on the street is your choice. Oh yeah, try dying where people can't see your body."  
"F-fuck it!" He screamed in anger and started eating quickly while Reisi smiled and asked: "Are you angry? You are very funny"   
"Shut up!"   
"So funny and ridiculous. Now I can understand why Homra broke up."   
"SHUT UP!" He jumped up and threw a fork at the blue man. The victim of that furious attack was able to foresee and avoid it.  
"Oh-oh, my fault, my fault." he joked giving him back the fork.   
"I can't stay here! I'm coming back!"   
"Where is it?"   
"SOMEWHERE!" The skateboarder ran out of the room looking for an exit. "YOUR FUCK AT HOME DOES NOT HAVE A MAIN DOOR?"   
"Are you asking this question for real?"  
"TELL ME!"   
"ah ... take him. I don't want him to get hurt by breaking something." Some waitresses ran around Misaki who, confused, blushed seeing all those wonderful women. They took him and, pulling him here and there, locked the younger inside a room.   
"Are you sure?" the waiter asked his master.   
"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"   
"Just ignore it. I'm going to take a bath." 

The blue king entered the room. When he noticed it, Misaki walked over to him ready to punch him.   
"Are you still angry?" He pinned him to the wall preventing him from any early movement.   
"Why do you do that! Let me die out! Come on!" "No. I can't do that." He smiled puffing some warm air into his face  
"BUT BEFORE-"   
"I was joking."   
"M- ... rrrgh!"   
"Stop being so rude. Don't you think you should be a little grateful?" He loosened his grip a little while the younger man's fists were getting tighter and tighter.  
"G-g-g- YOU TAKEN EVERYTHING AWAY! I MUST BE THANK YOU !? AH ?!" Reisi didn't say anything, that boy was so annoying that he really wanted to shut him up somehow.  
"W-why don't you answer? Tell me!"  
"What am I supposed to tell you? Yes, I took everything away from you because it was the only way to survive. Do you really think he did it for fun? Kill someone?"  
"B-But you still killed him! Y-you!"   
"I just saved you and your other friends."   
Misaki could see his angry from the blue king's eyes.  
"Stop giving me all the fault. Souh had done some mistakes and I had to resolve the problems he created. Thanks to his death you can still live your life. Everyone is going on, everyone. So why can't I ?! Why am I the scapegoat? Why did I have to regret it when I saved milions of lifes!? A stupid kid as you, will never understand my pain!" Misaki couldn't see his face, his body was trembling. Probably, he was...crying? 

They were both destroyed, both broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! How are you doing? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What do you think about it? Let me know if you like it or if you have some suggestions. I'll really appreciate it!  
> P.s.  
> I'm very sorry for my English, I hope to improve it.


End file.
